User talk:Alert
Price Hi the wiki is not a place to ask price. Well unless merchant sell it at a fix price. If you want price go check Guildwars guru auction.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:04, 1 January 2007 (CST) :What;s Guildwars guru? -- 13:05, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::See this link. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/auction/—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:07, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::The Price Check forums are a bit more practic if you simply need to have a general idea on what an item is worth on the market. Check the sticky threads here http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/forumdisplay.php?f=39. (You'll find the Totem Axe in the "Tyrian Green Baseline Pricing" thread). --Dirigible 13:13, 1 January 2007 (CST) welcome to the wiki, and guild wars since it looks like all of your characters are pretty new. Id just like to ask you not to rush into the necromancer profession immediately thinking about a minion master(its my mission in life), MMs arent that useful wost of the time. If you would like any help with a necro build i would be happy to lend my brain :) --Coloneh RIP 20:21, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks, Coloneh. -- 11:47, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::I just want to stop seeing 'MM lfg' when i zone into Nahpui Quarter (mission).--Coloneh RIP 01:18, 6 January 2007 (CST) Welcome! I see that you are new to the game, Welcome! Anything (almost) in game you need to know can be found here on Guildwiki, if not, you can probably find it on www.guildwarsguru.com. Also, if you really, really, really need help with something in game, feel free to contact me or any of my guildmembers in game and we will be happy to help. Some of our in game names are : *Old Man Of Ascalon *Recon Demon Warrior *Lolcats *Beyond Brother Just tell them Cougar sent you and they will help you out with whatever you need. Any questions you may have on the wiki site can be answered by one of the moderators, in particular Gem, and maybe me too, so don't be afraid to ask. Good times, --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) Your sig Your sig seems to be broken, atleast on Bareks page. Intentional or not, please remove the current formatting which makes a new line for the sig and moves it to the right. -- (talk) 16:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) :OK then-- 12:56, 29 January 2007 (CST) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT)